


everyday you'll get better.

by redhoods



Series: kinktober 2019. [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: Hilda has no such compunctions, she seats herself on the arm of Marianne’s chair, takes one look at them and groans loudly, “Ugh, don’t you two have a room to go to already?”Marianne goes red immediately and Ignatz tries to disappear into his chair.Lorenz notices neither of these things, turning to look at Claude, an eyebrow lifting.Claude is already looking at him, grin mischievous, “We do, don’t we?”That’s all he needs, standing and offering his hand to Claude, who takes it immediately, then turns his attention back to his friends, “I’d offer proper pleasantries, but I don’t actually care,” he says and Claude is the one to start tugging him away actually, tossing his customary two fingered salute over his shoulder as they go.He hears distantly, Marianne go, “Oh my.”





	everyday you'll get better.

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober. here be the sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981951). not really necessary to understand this.
> 
> idk this is what it is, i was kinda tired of looking at it, but like kinda happy with it.
> 
> claude is trans and i use female coded language. ta!
> 
> title for this is also from say you won't let go by james arthur.

This time, they don’t have to sneak out of the party.

Hilda finds them sometime later, out on one of the balconies talking with Ignatz and Marianne. Claude had drawn him right down into his lap like it was a perfectly normal thing to do, arms around his waist, and he’s been good, hands locked on Lorenz’s hip.

Except Claude keeps rubbing his chin and jaw over the bare skin of his shoulder, where his coat has conveniently slid down. 

It’s distracting, really, and Lorenz keeps losing the thread of the conversation, absently sliding his fingers through Claude’s hair. No one has called him on it though, not that he’d ever expect their present company to do so.

Hilda has no such compunctions, she seats herself on the arm of Marianne’s chair, takes one look at them and groans loudly, “Ugh, don’t you two have a room to go to already?”

Marianne goes red immediately and Ignatz tries to disappear into his chair.

Lorenz notices neither of these things, turning to look at Claude, an eyebrow lifting.

Claude is already looking at him, grin mischievous, “We do, don’t we?”

That’s all he needs, standing and offering his hand to Claude, who takes it immediately, then turns his attention back to his friends, “I’d offer proper pleasantries, but I don’t actually care,” he says and Claude is the one to start tugging him away actually, tossing his customary two fingered salute over his shoulder as they go.

He hears distantly, Marianne go, “Oh my.”

\-----

The problem is—

It’s not really a problem, but the problem is they get distracted.

Giddy with emotions and each other, stopping too often to kiss, to crowd against each other in the hallways and stairwells, lips sliding together slick and easy and familiar. It’s not at all proper, but they just got married and Lorenz really just wants to kiss his husband.

Among numerous other things.

So it takes them far longer than it should to make it back to their chambers.

They actually bump into the doors when they reach them, kissing there, Claude crowds him against the wood and Lorenz drapes his arms over his shoulders, slouches down so neither of them strain their necks.

Claude is the one to break it, lips swollen and shiny, cheeks ruddy, “We should move this into the room,” he says, his hand patting along the door, looking for the handle.

“We should,” Lorenz says agreebly, “I do remember offering to let you sit on my face.”

It draws a quiet groan out of Claude who presses in closer to touch their foreheads together, his eyes fluttering shut. His eyelashes are so long and he will never not be the most handsome man Lorenz has ever seen, so he has to kiss him again, a hand to his jaw to tilt him into it.

They’re still weirdly slouched against the door though and he knocks Claude’s hand away to find the door handle himself, breaking the kiss to turn as the door swings open.

It’d be terribly unsexy if they were to fall in.

He walks in and sheds his coat to the floor, pushes his skirt off his hips, stepping out of it on his path to the bed. The door shuts behind him, the lock clicking into place, and he toes out of his shoes, leaves those as well. All of it can be picked up tomorrow.

Afternoon.

Evening, maybe.

“I do enjoy a trail of clues to follow,” Claude says, too far away, and when Lorenz looks, he’s leaning back against the door, half out of the clothes on his upper half, but a hand down his trousers, mouth a little open, tongue against his lower lip.

Lorenz turns back to face him, head tilting as he draws his top over his head, lets it drop to the floor as well, “Why are you all the way over there?” He asks and crooks his fingers in the air at Claude, “Bed is this way, dear.” Then sits on the edge of the bed, tipping back onto the blankets, arching his hips up so he can slide the lace off his hips.

Claude makes a wounded sound, still near the door, but he can hear the rustle of clothing, things hitting the floor, the charms from Claude’s sash probably.

Fully naked, he pushes more onto the bed, turning properly so his head against the pillows and so he can watch Claude now as he tucks his hands under his head. It’s a good view too, the best view, Claude’s mostly naked now, shirts gone and his trousers sliding off his hips as he comes to the edge of the bed.

There’s so much to look at and he’s not sure where to start, eyes dragging across Claude’s shoulders, his arms, the generous spread of dark hair across his chest, leading down to his belly, the cut of his hips, the trail that leads lower, disappearing into his trousers, that he’s holding up with one hand. Claude is grinning at him when he drags his eyes back up, “Enjoying the view?”

“Always.”

Claude laughs then, deep from his belly, and finally releases his pants, kicking them away.

Lorenz arches an eyebrow at him.

“I had smalls on earlier, I swear,” Claude says, like that doesn’t make his blood thrum and his cock twitch against his belly. “I snuck off around the time you did to clean up,” he adds with a pointed sweep down of his gaze.

Reaching out for him, Lorenz hums when he gets a hand around Claude’s side, trying to haul him in closer, though moving Claude when he doesn’t want to is like trying to move a sack of bricks, maybe several sacks, “I was getting itchy and I figured it would save us some time.”

“How thoughtful,” Claude says magnanimously, finally sliding closer, slinging a thigh over his hips.

And he’ll never tire of this sight, Claude powerful and larger than life above him, all bronzed skin and hair and muscle. This is his for the rest of their lives, so he surges up, gets a hand around the back of Claude’s neck to haul him down. Their teeth clack at first, both of them laughing softly into it, before sliding into a second kiss, easy and slick.

Then Claude settles his hips down against him and they both groan.

He slides his hand from Claude’s neck, scrapes his nails through his chest hair, drags his thumb nail over his nipple and lower over one of his scars, and lower still, until he can get a hold of Claude’s hip and pull as he pushes his own hips up, dragging his cock over Claude’s cunt, both of them groaning again. 

The kiss devolves into nothing but the two of them panting against each other’s mouths as Claude grinds against him again and again and again.

Digging his nails into Claude’s hip, he tips his head back, pants out a quiet, “Wait,” both of them stilling, “Come on, up,” he says, tugging until Claude gets the picture, mouth tipping open with a quiet groan.

Lorenz slides down off the pillows, taps Claude’s hip before releasing it.

Claude hums above him and starts shuffling forward, careful as he slides on his knees up the bed until he can grip the headboard, “Let me know if you need a breather.”

“I will,” he answers, turning to press a kiss to one of Claude’s thighs, inhaling deeply as he wraps his arms under Claude’s thighs, gripping them with his hands, digging his nails in a little as he pulls, “Come on, want you.”

It drags a shudder out of Claude, who’s looking down at him, chin to his chest, “Yeah, okay,” he exhales, then closes the last bit of distance, lowering his hips down until Lorenz can press a kiss against his folds.

He groans against Claude, drags his tongue over him in long strokes, over and over again. Until Claude exhales above him and some of the tension eases out of his thighs and his hips down again. “Good boy,” he mumbles there, mouth open against Claude, feels the way his thighs tremble.

From there, he sinks into it, licks into Claude, presses his mouth fully against him.

Claude groans, loud now, a low, “Fuck,” pulled out of him as he twitches, grinds down.

And Lorenz moans against him, digs his fingers into his thighs, pulls him down when Claude tries to pull up, lifts his gaze to meet Claude’s as he licks purposefully at him, tips to drag his tongue over his clit then down again.

“Lorenz,” Claude gasps out and one of his hands leaves the headboard, drops down until he can thread it through Lorenz’s hair and his hips roll as his control finally starts to fray. His thighs are quaking and Lorenz realizes that he must be close already and that sends a thrill through him, down to his cock, hard and leaking against his belly.

He wants to tell Claude how gorgeous he is, how good he is, how lucky he himself feels to be married to Claude, but all of that involves removing his mouth from Claude and that might be the last thing he wants to do right now. 

Not when Claude moans loud and punched out above him, tugs his hair, presses down with his lips, like he can’t get enough. He renews his efforts, presses into Claude with his tongue then pulls back to lick over his swollen clit, back to press into him. Until Claude goes taut above him, body locking up as he gasps out, mouth open though no real sound escapes him.

Petting his hands over Claude’s thighs, he gentles him through it as best he can with gentle licks, until Claude releases his hair, shifts away with a quiet, disbelieving, “Lorenz.”

“Yes, dear?” He asks, even as the breath gets knocked out of him when Claude suddenly collapses against his chest, face against his neck. It also means that his cock is trapped between their bellies and he ruts his hips up without really meaning to.

One of Claude’s hands runs down his side then to his hip, presses down, his lips dragging kisses where he’s planted something, “You’re amazing,” he says quietly, “Extraordinary, breathtaking.”

Lorenz hums at him, runs his fingers down Claude’s back, “So complementary.”

Claude lifts his head finally, gaze narrowed, but then his expression goes slack, “Oh, look at you,” and his eyes go impossibly darker when Lorenz licks his lips. Then he lurches suddenly to press their mouths together, licks into Lorenz’s mouth, tasting himself, before he pulls back to pepper kisses across Lorenz’s face and jaw, “How messy of you,” Claude teases.

“Only for you,” he says, threading his fingers through Claude’s hair.

“Sap,” Claude accuses, nips his jaw gently, “Give me five minutes and I’m gonna ride you into the bed,” he adds, so casual though Lorenz can feel his smirk.

Tugging at his hair, Lorenz draws him up into a kiss, against his mouth says, “Promises, promises,” only to choke out a moan when Claude wraps a hand around his cock, grip loose as he strokes, says a slightly winded, “Promising start.”

And Claude laughs, loud and wild, pushing up onto his knees once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @vowofenmity on twitter


End file.
